


Illusions

by Ambrena



Category: Native American/First Nations Mythology, New Mutants
Genre: All Just a Dream, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Illusions, Mythology References, Other, Tales, Tricksters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un trickster de la mythologie amérindienne, malicieux sans être maléfique, s'intéresse au sort de Dani et décide d'emprisonner les New Mutants dans des illusions pour les mindfucker un peu et leur apprendre au passage quelques vérités sur eux-mêmes (du moins il pense que ce sont des vérités)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Ecrit pour la session 2011 d'Obscur Echange.  
> "New Mutants" appartient à Marvel. Nanabozho est un dieu trickster amérindien du domaine public.

À l’Institut Xavier, c’était le deuxième mois des grandes vacances. Tous les New Mutants avaient réparti leur temps d’une manière différente, ce qui n’était pas étonnant compte tenu des disparités familiales des élèves – sans parler de l’éloignement géographique de leurs proches. 

Magma s’était embarquée pour une expédition au Brésil, afin de retrouver sa cité natale, Nova Roma. Déçu par le revirement de son père, Roberto ne l’avait pas accompagnée. Quant à Karma, elle avait rejoint son frère et sa sœur, et passait tous ses congés en leur compagnie. Sam était également parti pour un long moment, en compagnie de Lila, et ne se trouvait même plus sur cette planète. Il reviendrait sans doute à la rentrée.

Ce n’était pas le cas de Doug, qui était de retour après avoir rendu visite à ses parents en juillet. Dani et pour Rahne avaient adopté la même solution, respectivement revenues du Colorado et d’Écosse. Bien évidemment, Warlock n’était pas parti du tout. Illyana non plus. Le choc de ses parents s’avèrerait bien trop fort s’ils retrouvaient une adolescente au lieu de l’enfant de six ans qu’ils connaissaient. 

Ils passaient donc le reste de leurs vacances ensemble, en variant les activités. Pendant la journée, ils passaient leur temps à la piscine ou sur le terrain de tennis. En revanche, en soirée, c’était souvent plus délicat de trouver quelque chose qui plairait à tous. Par exemple, ce soir-là, Roberto avait envie de regarder un bon western. Offusquée, Rahne s’y opposa vivement. 

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? répétait-elle. On en avait déjà parlé la dernière fois… On montre les Indiens comme des sauvages, là-dedans ! Dani risque d’être affreusement blessée, vous vous rendez pas compte !  
-C’est gentil de ta part, l’interrompit l’Amérindienne, mais c’est pas si grave. Après tout, faut remettre ça dans le contexte. C’était une époque…  
-Raciste ! la coupa la métamorphe. Une époque raciste !   
-Si tu veux, acquiesça la Cheyenne en soupirant. Mais qu’est-ce qu’on fait à la place, dans ce cas ? »

Les propositions fusèrent. Roberto voulait absolument qu’ils voient un film, quel qu’il soit, alors que Dani préférait une activité de groupe. Warlock venait de découvrir les jeux vidéos, seulement, personne n’avait envie de jouer avec lui car il y excellait. Rahne avait envie d’une partie de tarots, mais les autres connaissaient mal ce jeu. Illyana n’avait pas de meilleur plan que d’aller voir les Hellions pour les menacer un peu. Finalement, ce fut l’idée de Doug qui l’emporta.

« Et si on se racontait des histoires de nos pays d’origine ? proposa-t-il.  
-Tu seras bien embêté, contra Roberto. L’Amérique, elle a pas de contes, si ?  
-Bah, je trouverai bien quelque chose, fit-il en haussant les épaules.  
-Comment fera self ? demanda Warlock.  
-Tu pourras peut-être te contenter de nous écouter, offrit le génie en informatique. Ça complètera ton apprentissage sur les Terriens.  
-Ouais ! s’exclama Dani. Tu entendras des contes amérindiens, brésiliens, écossais, russes…   
-C’est vrai que j’ai toujours eu envie d’entendre un récit russe, rêva Rahne.   
-Et que je ne connais pas assez bien les légendes étrangères, constata Illyana.   
-Tout le monde est d’accord ? résuma le blond. On peut y aller ? »

Après avoir convaincu un Sunspot qui ronchonnait légèrement dans son coin, ils commencèrent le premier tour. Pour donner une atmosphère de mystère à la séance, Mirage alluma trois bougies parfumées dans le salon, qu’elle disposa en cercle. Elle mit également un bâton d’encens, à la demande du Brésilien qui en appréciait l’odeur entêtante. Ils s’installèrent sur les coussins de la confortable pièce, tantôt assis, tantôt allongés. Wolfsbane en serrait même un dans les bras. Le rond qu’ils formaient n’était pas tout à fait parfait, mais peu importait. 

Ce fut l’Écossaise qui commença. D’une voix hésitante, elle relata l’histoire d’un noble qui avait coupé la patte d’un loup, en allant à la chasse. Le temps de revenir chez lui, le trophée s’était transformé en une main humaine. Il s’agissait de celle de son épouse, le découvrit-il en inspectant la bague qu’elle portait à l’annulaire. 

« C’est horrible, frissonna Mirage. Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait, du coup ? »

La châtelaine, dont l’un des bras se terminait désormais par un moignon sanglant, fut alors pourchassée lors d’une battue et assassinée sauvagement. 

« Bonjour l’ambiance, constata Roberto. Personne n’a rien de plus joyeux ? »

Ce fut Illyana qui prit le relais, mais sa perception du terme « joyeux » était très particulière. Elle leur raconta un conte à propos de Baba Yaga, où cette dernière gagnait et parvenait à dévorer la petite fille, qui aurait mieux fait d’écouter ses parents. 

« Hum, je crois que j’ai plus léger », intervint Doug.

Il se lança alors dans une histoire délurée de Jojo Lapin, où ce dernier réussissait à flouer tout le monde – comme à l’ordinaire. Il y était question d’enfermement dans un sac et de rivière. Jojo racontait des bobards à son ennemi, qui se faisait avoir, évidemment. Et le « méchant » de l’histoire finissait noyé.

Alors que l’Américain achevait son récit, l’une des bougies s’éteignit brusquement. 

Après un temps de réflexion, Roberto se rendit compte que cela lui rappelait plusieurs légendes brésiliennes. Il commença alors un conte de Compère Lapin, l’homologue d’Amérique Latine de Jojo Lapin. Le personnage brillait également dans cette aventure. Il y parvenait à convaincre Compère Tigre de la supériorité de la parole sur les actes, dans une démonstration cuisante où son adversaire finissait humilié.

« …Et alors là, Compère Lapin réveille tout le monde et crie : ‘Regardez ce qu’a fait le tigre devant les marches du palais !’ Je vous raconte pas la réaction du roi… » acheva Roberto, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Sacré personnage !

Une fois de plus, l’une des lumières s’éteignit à la fin du conte. Personne n’y prêta attention, sauf Illyana, qui sentait d’étranges ondes s’agiter dans les airs. Il s’agissait peut-être de magie. Elle resta sur ses gardes.

Pour ne pas être en reste dans les récits de lapins, Dani retrouva dans ses souvenirs un vieux mythe à propos de Nanabozho. Il relatait comment l’esprit farceur avait créé le monde. 

« Chez les Algonquins, c’est l’architecte de l’Univers, commença-t-elle.   
-Je croyais que tu étais Cheyenne, l’interrompit Rahne, toute perdue.  
-On fait partie de la même famille linguistique, expliqua-t-elle. C’est compliqué.  
-C’est ce que je vois, ironisa Sunspot. Tu peux continuer ? »

Assise en tailleur sur le sol, elle s’exécuta. Les autres faisaient cercle autour d’elles et l’écoutaient attentivement. C’était le premier récit qui s’apparentait plutôt à un mythe.

« Au commencement, la terre était entièrement couverte d’eau. Nanabozho flottait sur un tas de branches, avec les animaux dont il était le chef. Au bout d’un moment, il souhaita obtenir un grain de sable, pour façonner une terre où marcher. Du coup, il fit plonger la loutre et le castor. En vain.  
-Ben, pourquoi il a pas fait plonger un poisson ? l’interrompit Doug en haussant les épaules.   
-Chut ! le houspillèrent les autres.  
-Finalement, ce fut au tour du rat musqué. Le lendemain, il revint à la surface, mais noyé.  
-Super… remarqua Sunspot en grimaçant.  
-Pauvre petit rat musqué, le plaignit Wolfsbane.   
-Lorsqu’on le repêcha, on trouva tout de même un grain de sable, incrusté entre deux de ses griffes.   
-Au moins, il est pas mort en vain, c’est déjà ça, nota Illyana.   
-Nanabozho prit donc le grain de sable et le laissa tomber sur l’amas de bois, qui se couvrit de terre. C’est ainsi que naquit le monde que nous connaissons.   
-Évidemment… soulignèrent plusieurs auditeurs en même temps. Un peu facile, hein.  
-Moi, je trouve ça assez joli », protesta Rahne.

Une fois le troisième récit à propos du même personnage achevé, la dernière bougie s’éteignit. La salle était maintenant totalement plongée dans l’obscurité. Un silence duveteux s’installa sur la pièce. Soudain, sans prévenir, un nuage envahit le salon. Il s’enroulait en volutes dans la salle et s’épaississait devant eux, comme mû d’une volonté propre. 

L’un après l’autre, les six adolescents basculèrent peu à peu dans le sommeil. 

*****

Rahne s’était endormie en serrant un coussin bleu dans les bras. Elle se réveilla enroulée dans une couverture de la même couleur, en tenant la main de quelqu’un. Autour d’elle, des chants mélodieux retentissaient. Elle resta allongée un long moment à les écouter, captivée par les complexes mélodies. Le nom de Nanabozho revenait sans cesse dans la mélopée envoûtante. L’idée d’union éternelle, également.

Petit à petit, elle réalisa que ce n’était pas en anglais que les voix s’exprimaient, mais en un étrange langage qu’elle comprenait pourtant. À cette constatation, un profond sentiment d’étrangeté la saisit, comme lorsqu’on se rend compte qu’on est en train de rêver, mais qu’on n’arrive pas encore à prendre le contrôle de cet univers onirique.

Étonnée, elle se releva à moitié et aperçut une autre silhouette à ses côtés, elle aussi enveloppée dans une étoffe bleue. C’était Dani, les yeux mi-clos. C’était sa main qu’elle tenait. Avant qu’elle eût le temps de se dégager ou même de lui parler, des mains la forcèrent gentiment à se recoucher. Leur murmure formait un entrelacs persuasif auquel elle ne parvenait pas à désobéir. 

« Reste étendue, ô _winkte_ , l’implorèrent des voix féminines. La cérémonie est loin d’être achevée. »

La jeune fille serait bien en peine d’expliquer pourquoi, mais il existait dans ces paroles une inflexion caressante contre laquelle il lui était impossible de lutter. Elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux.

*****

Doug se réveilla dans la même position, lui aussi enroulé dans une tenture bleue, une main inconnue dans la sienne. Inquiet, il se redressa brutalement.

« Garde ta place, ô promis de l’ _heemaneh_ », le prièrent des voix masculines. Il n’avait jamais entendu ce mot auparavant, mais grâce à son pouvoir, il en comprenait le sens. Le concept évoquait un être muni de deux esprits, et qui avait un rôle primordial au cœur de la tribu. Ce n’était ni un homme, ni une femme, plutôt un mélange des deux – ou aucun des deux. Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il bougea de nouveau mais lors d’un nouvel avertissement, il se recoucha, docile. Il avait juste eu le temps de voir Warlock, étendu près de lui, également drapé dans une couverture de la même couleur que la sienne. Et si la main qu’il tenait lui était étrangère, c’était parce que c’était la sienne, et qu’il avait les traits d’un jeune Cheyenne. Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, Doug avait la conviction qu’il s’agissait bien de lui. Il sut aussi immédiatement que l’ _heemaneh_ , c’était Warlock. 

Il lui était arrivé de rêver de quelqu’un sous l’apparence de quelqu’un d’autre. Dans le cas de Warlock, changeur de forme, c’était un peu plus délicat, mais comme il ne l’avait jamais vu prendre cette apparence, il assuma qu’il devait s’agir d’un songe un peu bizarre, probablement provoqué par les réminiscences de westerns vus avec Roberto et de contes racontés par Dani.

Rassuré sur ce point, il se concentra sur ce qu’il entendait. Les paroles des ballades chantées évoquaient un dieu lapin, et aussi un mariage inhabituel... C’était un récit de quête de la vérité, d’union spirituelle et d’espoir. 

« Ce qui te manque, cherche-le dans ce que tu as, scandaient les chanteurs autour de lui. Ce que tu as de plus précieux est à tes côtés, tout proche… »

Toutefois, plus il les écoutait attentivement, plus les chants induisaient en lui un état hypnotique de transe. Comme Rahne avant lui, il finit par se laisser aller et clôt les paupières. Il sombra dans une inconscience brumeuse, l’esprit parcouru de rêves confus. 

Dans cet étrange songe qui prenait place au sein d’un songe, il lui sembla voir un lapin blanc, vêtu comme un Amérindien, qui arborait un air triomphant bien que bienveillant.

*****

Lorsque Roberto ouvrit les yeux, il était torse nu et avait le corps parcouru de peintures de guerre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il faisait là. N’étaient-ils pas dans le salon, tous ensemble, à se raconter des histoires ? Et voilà qu’il se retrouvait au milieu d’une plaine balayée par le vent ! Il avait probablement dû s’endormir, c’était la seule explication logique. De temps en temps, il lui arrivait de se rendre compte qu’il rêvait, en plein milieu d’un songe. C’était sûrement le cas aujourd’hui – d’autant plus qu’il avait pensé aux westerns toute la journée, avant d’en être finalement frustré.

Des hommes l’entouraient. Ils ne parlaient ni anglais, ni portugais, bien que le jeune homme les comprît parfaitement. D’après leurs habits, c’étaient manifestement des Indiens d’Amérique. Quand avait-il appris leur langue ? Nouveau mystère, mais dans les rêves, tout peut arriver.

« Aujourd’hui est un grand jour, disaient-ils. C’est ton initiation. Tu vas chasser ta peur, Ese’he. »

Roberto secoua la tête en signe d’incompréhension. Sa peur ? Quelle peur ? La colère commençait peu à peu à monter en lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, et les individus autour de lui se comportaient comme s’ils étaient en train de lui inculquer de profondes vérités sur lui-même. Il en avait assez de cette pseudo-initiation !

« Où suis-je ? rugit-il.  
-Dans la contrée des Illusions », lui répondit-on. 

Il était bien avancé. Mais son impatience teintée d’incompréhension ne disparut pas pour autant.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire de chasse ? demanda-t-il, énervé. Et puis, pourquoi aller chasser ma peur ? Je n’ai peur de rien, moi, ajouta-t-il d’un ton rageur.   
-Tu as peur de faire défaut aux autres, affirma un jeune guerrier en posant la main sur son épaule. De ne pas être là lorsqu’ils ont besoin de toi. De les laisser mourir. »

Le premier mouvement du Brésilien fut de se dégager. Il devait pourtant reconnaître que ces mots détenaient un accent de vérité. Il s’en voulait tant, pour Juliana… Il pensa encore à sa colère, pas tout à fait morte, mais ce fut l’envie de se libérer de ses craintes qui triompha.

Sourcils froncés, il les suivit. Un lièvre, ou peut-être un lapin, était brodé sur le sac de voyage qu’on lui lança. 

*****

Illyana fut la seule à se débattre contre le sommeil qui l’envahissait. Elle sentait qu’un pouvoir sous-jacent le provoquait. Selon ses critères démoniques, c’était difficile de qualifier cette aura. Elle n’était pas maléfique, mais se teintait pourtant d’une malice certaine. Que leur voulait-elle ?

La sorcière lutta, de toutes ses forces. Si elle s’y était prise plus tôt, elle aurait sans doute vaincu. Mais elle avait été attaquée par surprise et il était maintenant trop tard. Comme ses cinq compagnons, elle fut emmenée au pays des songes. 

Elle s’éveilla en grognant dans une tente. Il y était suspendu d’étranges objets, qu’elle reconnaissait parfois vaguement. Celui-ci, par exemple, n’était-il pas un attrapeur de rêves ? Celui-là, un calumet ? Et ici, c’était sans doute une patte de lapin. Néanmoins, en dehors de quelques plumes égarées, elle ne parvenait pas à identifier l’origine des autres colifichets.

En touchant distraitement ses cheveux, elle s’aperçut qu’ils avaient été séparés en deux tresses, et noués à la mode indienne. De même, elle ne portait ni son uniforme de la petite classe, ni sa tenue décontractée, mais une robe de squaw, ornée d’amulettes. Sa surprise ne cessait de croître. Dans quel monde se trouvait-elle, et pourquoi ? Qui avait opéré toutes ces modifications ? 

Un vieil homme au visage vallonné de rides fit son entrée sous le tipi. Illyana s’étonna de constater qu’il semblait la considérer avec déférence. Pour quelle raison ? 

« Salut à toi, grande chamane, murmura l’homme en s’inclinant légèrement devant elle. Grand est ton pouvoir, enfant-démon. »

Prise d’angoisse, elle vérifia brièvement si ses cornes de démon et sa queue n’avaient pas repoussé. Heureusement, il n’en était rien. Mais pourquoi le vieillard la qualifiait-elle de grande chamane ?

Autre élément paradoxal, elle comprenait son langage, alors qu’elle ne l’avait jamais entendu auparavant. C’était sans doute une langue amérindienne, et pourtant, elle ne faisait aucun secret pour elle. La Russe y ressentit l’influence d’une magie subtile derrière cette facilité de compréhension. Ce n’était pas tant un univers créé de toutes pièces, où tout le monde parlait anglais, qu’une contrée dédiée aux illusions dont on leur avait donné la clef.

« Suis-moi », l’enjoignit l’homme. Illyana le suivit, tout en restant vigilante. Lorsqu’elle souleva la couverture de peau qui faisait office de porte, elle découvrit tout un village, paisible dans le soleil levant. Elle jetait des regards aigus sur ce qui l’entourait. Elle remarqua par exemple qu’on ne voyait pas de chevaux, et que l’époque où elle se trouvait devait donc probablement être antérieure à l’arrivée des Européens sur le continent. 

Le vieil homme sourit en observant son expression acérée, et jeta une poignée de poudre dans le feu qui brûlait paisiblement au centre du cercle formé par les tipis. Une image de lièvre, ou peut-être de lapin, se dessina alors dans la fumée. Puis il se mit à agiter harmonieusement les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Le dessin brumeux s’anima en réponse. 

« J’en suis sûre, maintenant, tout ceci est une illusion, grommela-t-elle. Ça peut pas exister !  
-De toute façon, une illusion peut-elle exister ? » demanda le nouvel arrivant. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage crevassé de rides, et accrut les pattes d’oie aux coins des yeux du vieil homme. 

« Si c’est une illusion, c’est que cela n’existe pas, répliqua Illyana sur le ton de l’évidence.  
-Pas forcément, la contra le nouveau venu. Il existe des lieux dédiés au rêve, qui sont réels sans l’être. Des espaces intermédiaires. Des limbes. »

Elle tressaillit en entendant le mot. Que savait-il de son pouvoir ? 

*****

« Sens battre ton cœur, ordonnait le chant. Entends le sang couler dans tes veines. »

Le corps tout entier de Dani paraissait obéir à ces injonctions. Les battements de son cœur se faisaient lents, réguliers. Quant à son sang, il lui semblait circuler d’une manière plus dynamique qu’auparavant. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les paupières, elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait été enroulée dans une couverture blanche – aux côtés de quelqu’un d’autre. Elle roula sur le côté pour en discerner les traits, mais s’arrêta à mi-chemin quand elle reconnut les courts cheveux roux. Rahne !

Que pouvaient-elles bien faire ici ? Mirage ne se souvenait que de l’Institut Xavier, et du dernier conte qu’elle avait raconté. Apparemment, son amie et elle se trouvaient maintenant au cœur d’une cérémonie, mais de quoi pouvait-il bien s’agir ? Et comment étaient-elles arrivées ici ?

Une multitude d’hypothèses lui vinrent à l’esprit. Parmi elles, elle favorisait la thèse d’un enlèvement, facilité par l’usage de drogues (ce qui aurait expliqué la fumée et le fait qu’elle se sente si détachée du monde). Mais dans quoi Rahne et elles se trouvaient-elles embarquées ? Et où se trouvaient les autres ?

Elle réfléchit. Les mélodies, qui retentissaient toujours, étaient chantées en algonquin, une langue qu’elle maîtrisait sans difficulté depuis l’enfance. Et ils ressemblaient à des invocations qu’elle connaissait… La vérité la frappa avec force, tant et si bien qu’elle se redressa subitement. Un mariage ! Il s’agissait d’un mariage traditionnel cheyenne !

De douces mains la recouchèrent, tandis que ses réflexions se poursuivaient. 

Elle n’avait jamais assisté à de telles cérémonies, qui étaient tombées en désuétude, mais elle en avait entendu parler. Normalement, les promis étaient allongés côté à côte dans des couvertures distinctes, souvent de couleur bleue, puis réunis sous le même tissu blanc. Elle dormait probablement lors de la première partie du rituel, sans doute parce qu’elle était sous l’influence de somnifères. Mais maintenant, elle se sentait bien réveillée. 

Quel pouvait bien être le but de cette opération ? Cela n’avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi kidnapper Rahne et elle, puis les marier selon un rituel cheyenne ? Et comment une telle union était-elle possible ?

*****

Warlock n’avait pas résisté pour entrer dans le monde onirique. En revanche, il ne fut pas facile de l’y maintenir. Son esprit extraterrestre était conçu d’une manière totalement déroutante pour l’illusionniste, et ne permettait aucune manipulation mentale directe.

Le tisseur de songes dut se plonger dans ses désirs les plus chers. Il chercha quelles étaient les aspirations les plus profondes de l’alien et, comme dans le cas de Dani et de Rahne, il trouva une profonde affection envers Doug qui était probablement de l’amour si on s’y penchait d’un peu trop près. Parfait. Il ferait donc les marieurs, une fois de plus.

Mais cela n’avait fonctionné qu’à moitié. Si le blond était resté sans aucun problème dans la vision, son compagnon avait rapidement senti que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Indécis, Warlock se débattait lentement dans les rets du rêve.

*****

« Ecoute le silence, Ese’he », affirma l’un des guerriers à Roberto.

Il tendit l’oreille. Ce fut l’un des instants les plus apaisés de son existence. L’Indien avait raison d’employer cet oxymore. Le silence n’était jamais dénué de son. Même si, en étant peu attentif, on pouvait penser qu’aucun bruit ne retentissait dans les plaines, cette impression fallacieuse disparaissait lorsqu’on faisait attention. Le monde regorgeait de frémissements, de bruissements, des murmures du vent. Lui qui se sentait perpétuellement agité ou en colère, cette expérience contribua à le calmer.

« Continuons, suggéra le chef du groupe lorsque le visage de Sunspot était devenu entièrement apaisé. Tu as déjà fait un pas pour quitter la colère, mais ce n’est pas le seul point de notre voyage. Il faut aussi laisser le chagrin derrière toi.   
-Et la culpabilité », ajouta un autre combattant.

Intrigué, celui qu’on nommait maintenant « Ese’he » (« le Soleil ») les suivit.

*****

Le terme « limbes » avait réveillé le système d’alarme de la jeune sorcière. 

« Quelles sont vos intentions ? s’enquit Illyana, sur ses gardes. Vous allez réveiller la part maléfique en moi ?  
-Pas le moins du monde, la rassura son vieil interlocuteur. Je voudrais juste que tu l’acceptes. C’est une partie de toi, tu sais.  
-Mais je l’accepte ! réagit-elle, interloquée.  
-Non, la contra le vieillard. Tu la caches et tu en as honte. Tu penses qu’elle va te faire basculer du côté du mal. Alors que bien employées, même les ténèbres peuvent servir la lumière.  
-Mais c’est ce que je fais ! répliqua-t-elle, piquée à vif. Tu penses m’enseigner une connaissance que je possède déjà, vieil homme ?   
-Je crois que tu ne le sais pas _assez_ », nuança-t-il.

Malgré ce qu’il lui avait précédemment affirmé, il esquissa un geste de la main et elle retrouva les cornes et la queue qui étaient ses apanages sous forme démonique. 

« N’aie crainte, poursuivit-il. Je ne te veux pas de mal.  
-J’en doute, rétorqua-t-elle, dubitative.  
-Comme je te l’ai promis, je n’ai rien réveillé de malfaisant en toi, confirma-t-il avec une mauvaise foi qui la mit hors d’elle. J’ai juste cherché à rétablir l’équilibre. » 

Chez Illyana, la colère grandit progressivement, jusqu’à la submerger. La soulsword lui apparut dans la main, comme surgie de nulle part. Le manipulateur tressaillit brusquement.

*****

Lorsque les lancinantes mélopées prirent fin, la couverture blanche fut retirée. Ensuite, une vieille femme les relevèrent en les tenant chacune par une main.

« Grande _winkte_ , tu as désormais une épouse », lui affirma-t-elle en regardant Rahne dans les yeux.

Même si elle comprenait le langage amérindien, le terme employé par la vieillarde pour la désigner lui restait inconnu. Peut-être que Dani, qui parlait couramment cette langue, saurait de quoi il était question ? 

Le sentiment de bizarrerie onirique la reprit. Mirage était donc devenue sa femme ? Elle avait certes fait quelques rêves étranges qui mettaient en scène son amie et elle, mais ils ne s’étaient jamais montrés aussi définitifs. Le rouge lui monta toutefois aux joues à ce souvenir. 

« Ne sois pas gênée, ô _winkte_ , reprit la vieille, en se méprenant sur les causes de son rougissement. Il est normal pour un être à deux natures tel que toi que d’avoir une épouse. »

Elle éleva les bras, ce qui eut pour effet de leur faire lever l’une de leurs mains, celle que la doyenne tenait.

« He’évo’nehe et Neneske sont désormais mariées ! Célébrez l’union de la Louve et de Mirage ! »

Un concert de hululements répondit à cette proclamation. Tout le village semblait très enthousiaste à cette idée.

« Maintenant, dansons ! » déclara encore la vieille femme.

Comme souvent dans les rêves, Rahne avait à peine conscience de ce qu’elle faisait. Tout lui semblait aller de soi. Au son des tambours, elle se mit à tournoyer autour du feu pyramidal, sous les étoiles. Les extrémités du bandeau de tête qui avait été fixé à son front par des liens au niveau des tempes flottaient librement, et accompagnaient gracieusement ses mouvements. Dani évoluait à ses côtés. Leurs gestes se répondaient sans cesse, dans un cercle harmonieux. 

Et lorsque leurs lèvres se joignirent, ce ne fut qu’une nouvelle manière de continuer la danse. Leurs corps se reconnurent et bougèrent eux aussi en fonction de la musique envoûtante, du rythme propice à la transe. Des mains fiévreuses se cherchèrent, se touchèrent.

« Nous sommes ensemble, à présent », souffla Dani à l’oreille de sa compagne, avant de l’embrasser de nouveau.

*****

Doug aussi rêva d’une couverture blanche, puis d’une danse. L’homme qui avait organisé la cérémonie les avaient appelé « Éehaseo'o » et « Nésôhome », ce qui signifiait « Roche aiguë » et « Cypher ».

Ils s’étaient couchés dans le même tipi. Hésitant, Warlock lui avait demandé :

« Est-ce que self doit faire quelque chose en particulier ? »

Il sentit ses joues s’embraser à cette question, mais tenta de répondre selon ce qu’il ressentait – à savoir une immense vague de tendresse pour celui qui, d’après le songe, était devenu son époux.

« Rien de particulier, expliqua-t-il le plus honnêtement possible. Cela ne dépend que de nous. » 

Un certain temps de réflexion silencieuse suivit cette déclaration. À tâtons, Doug se rapprocha de l’alien et lui caressa la joue. Il savait que ce corps n’était qu’une apparence, mais ce simple contact l’emplit de frissons de plaisir. Puis il l’embrassa, très doucement.

Une fois encore, ces lèvres étaient imaginaires, mais tout n’était qu’un rêve, de toute manière. Il avait l’impression d’être plus libre, empli de cette assurance que l’on éprouve dans les songes, quand on sait qu’il suffit de le décider pour se mettre à voler dans les airs.

Lui, il avait décidé d’admettre ce qu’il ressentait pour Warlock, et c’était tout aussi important. 

« J’aimerais que tu me serres dans tes bras », avoua-t-il ensuite. L’extraterrestre s’exécuta. Ils se caressèrent longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil et s’endormirent ainsi, enlacés. 

Une fois de plus, Doug réalisa un rêve à l’intérieur d’un autre rêve.

Il marchait paisiblement dans le village. Soudain, un groupe formé de trois jeunes Indiens se moquaient de lui en le traitant d’homme-femme. Doug fronça les sourcils. Personne n’avait eu l’air de railler ou de s’opposer à leur union de la veille, et il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de ces moqueries. Il décida donc d’y réagir. 

« Pourquoi vous moquez-vous de moi ? les apostropha-t-il. Je suis l’époux de l’ _heemaneh_ , vous me devez le respect.   
-Self-soulfriendDoug est lié à self », approuva Warlock derrière lui. 

Rassurant, il posa la main sur son épaule. Par réflexe, Doug posa sa propre main sur la sienne. Les trois jeunes hommes s’arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire et s’inclinèrent vers lui, plein de révérence.

« Ô _heemaneh_ , vous, vous méritez le respect, murmura le premier. Vous pouvez revêtir toutes les formes. Vous savez entrer en communication avec l’autre monde, et aussi soigner les guerriers blessés.  
-Celui qui partage votre vie ne détient pas tous ces talents, reprit le deuxième. Et il a choisi d’épouser un autre homme.  
-Mais self aussi ! tenta de dire Warlock, interrompu par le troisième adolescent.  
-Vous, ce n’est pas pareil, _heemaneh_. Vous avez deux esprits. Vous n’êtes ni un homme, ni une femme. C’est pour cela qu’on se moque de lui, mais pas de vous. »

Ils s’en allèrent, toujours aussi respectueux. 

« Paradoxal », pensa le mutant. 

Warlock interrompit ses réflexions. 

« Self trouve que quelque chose ne va pas, annonça-t-il.  
-Comment ça ? C’est à cause d’eux ?  
-Négatif, fit l’alien. Mais self sent une falsification des données environnementales, basée sur une manipulation mentale.   
-Tu veux dire, comme une illusion ? s’étonna Doug.  
-Affirmatif. Cela ne fonctionne pas très bien sur self. L’esprit de self… va… ailleurs. »

À chaque mot, l’image de Warlock devenait de moins en moins précise. De moins en moins réelle. Comme si le fait d’avoir douté de la réalité l’effaçait dans le néant. À la fin de sa phrase, il finit par disparaître dans le vide, semblable à un dessin que l’on vient de gommer.

Doug cria son nom, paniqué, mais cela ne le fit pas revenir. Il le chercha longtemps, puis s’effondra au sol, triste et désemparé. La théorie du rêve n’était plus tout à fait viable.

« La réalité, c’est ce qui existe toujours quand on cesse d’y croire », pensa-t-il.

Mais où se trouvaient-ils donc ?

*****

« Là-bas ! » s’exclama l’un des guerriers qui accompagnaient Roberto. 

Au début, ses yeux peu expérimentés ne distinguèrent rien. Ensuite, alors qu’ils s’approchaient de plus en plus, il vit un autre groupe de combattants, qui poursuivait une squaw. Celle-ci était vêtue de manière traditionnelle, mais ses cheveux étaient blonds. Incongru détail. Peut-être était-ce une fille blanche, élevée parmi les Indiens ? Il avait vu un film sur ce thème…

Puis la squaw tourna le visage vers eux et il la reconnut soudain.

« Juliana ! » s’écria-t-il, stupéfait. 

Comment pouvait-elle se trouver ici ? Il avait été témoin de sa mort, il s’en souvenait nettement. Et voilà qu’elle se retrouvait là, habillée en Indienne – et en danger mortel. 

Les ennemis bandèrent leur arc. En l’espace d’un éclair, l’adolescent s’interposa entre la volée de flèches et la jeune fille. L’un des projectiles se ficha dans sa poitrine. Il s’écroula immédiatement.

Il se sentait triste de devoir mourir. Mais en même temps, il était réconforté de le faire en ayant sauvé la vie de sa bien-aimée.

Un immense sentiment d’apaisement l’envahit.

« Maintenant, Ese’he, tu sais, lui murmura une voix malicieux à l’oreille. Il n’est rien de plus doux que de mourir pour ceux qu’on aime. »

Son interlocuteur inconnu exagérait peut-être un peu, mais dans le fond, il avait raison. Cette idée fit enfin décroître en lui la culpabilité qui le rongeait sans cesse depuis le décès de Juliana. Évidemment, il en était toujours responsable. Mais cette idée le tourmentait moins. 

« Elle s’est sacrifiée pour toi, reprit la voix. Ne t’en veux pas. Tu éprouves aujourd’hui la même chose qu’elle. N’est-ce pas un sentiment d’apaisement ? »

En effet. Les autres guerriers la protégeraient et son propre sacrifice n’aurait pas été vain. Il aurait réussi à épargner une vie, cette vie qui avait pris fin à cause de lui. Il avait aujourd’hui rétabli l’équilibre rompu.

« Équilibre dans ton humeur, car tu t’es détaché de la colère, continua le timbre de voix apaisant. Équilibre dans ta vie, puisque tu as abandonné le chagrin. »

Une pause.

« Dors, maintenant. »

Roberto sombra dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

*****

Le vieil homme para convenablement (quoique de plus en plus ardument) toutes les attaques d’Illyana, en effectuant des commentaires qui ne faisaient qu’accroître sa fureur. 

« Ne perds pas le contrôle, l’enjoignait-il. Je veux justement que tu trouves l’équilibre. »

Équilibre, équilibre. Il n’avait que ce mot à la bouche. Les assauts de la sorcière redoublèrent. Non seulement elle n’aimait pas qu’on lui fasse la morale à propos de ses pouvoirs, mais elle détestait également qu’on la manipule mentalement. Et elle haïssait toute tentative de faire surgir son aspect démonique.

L’inconnu avait réalisé ces trois choses. Elle n’était vraiment pas contente. 

Sous la force d’un coup d’épée plus fort que les autres, le vieil homme céda soudain et abandonna cette apparence. Illyana se retrouva soudain face à un lapin géant. De surprise, elle faillit en lâcher sa lame. 

Il avait à peu près la taille d’un humain, se tenait debout sur ses pattes arrières et était habillé comme un guerrier des plaines. Les souvenirs des légendes que les New Mutants venaient de se raconter auprès du feu s’agitèrent dans l’esprit de la jeune fille.

« Nanabozho ! » articula-t-elle. Tout s’expliquait : le tipi, la tenue qu’elle portait, sa coiffure, son rôle de chamane, jusqu’au langage cheyenne qui lui était familier. C’était le trickster qui les avait fait venir ici. 

Une fois qu’elle fut consciente de l’illusion et de la personne qui en était responsable, il lui devint plus aisé de chercher un moyen pour la briser. Elle s’acharna sur l’apparition, consciente de s’attaquer à plus fort qu’elle. Mais son succès précédent lui donnait du courage. Il avait enfin montré son véritable visage.

Tout à coup, elle lui plongea la soulsword en plein cœur. Au lieu de s’effondrer au sol, Nanabozho s’effaça peu à peu. Le paysage factice qui l’entourait s’effrita et disparut, lui aussi.

*****

Elle marchait dans une sorte de non-lieu, un espace blanc, non déterminé. Ce n’était pas tant un décor blanc qu’un univers qui n’avait pas été conçu, qui n’avait pas encore d’existence bien nette. Des limbes, non pas comme celles qu’elle connaissait, mais semblables à ce lieu où allaient les enfants non baptisés. Hormis le fait qu’il n’existait personne d’autre ici, à part elle.

Brusquement, une forme noire se détacha du néant, tout en angles. Cette silhouette lui était étrangement familière… 

« Self-friendIllyana ?  
-Warlock ! »

Ils se retrouvèrent avec bonheur. La sorcière expliqua brièvement pourquoi il devenait urgent de briser ce mirage, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Elle évoqua aussi l’intérêt de châtier l’impudent qui leur avait fait subir un tel traitement. Il n’était pas mort, c’était évident. Sinon, ils ne seraient pas retrouvés ici. De plus, ses sens surnaturels lui indiquaient sa présence, en marge de ce monde illusoire. Illyana raconta ce qui était arrivé. Elle affirma également qu’elle proposait une solution plus définitive au problème. L’alien, quant à lui, resta songeur.

« Self ne sait pas, finit-il par déclarer. Self ne ressent aucune méchanceté dans celui qui a attiré self et self-friends ici.   
-Enfin, Warlock, il nous a enfermés, trompés, manipulés ! rappela-t-elle. Rien que pour ça, il mérite d’être puni ! »

Elle serra les poings jusqu’à s’en faire mal. Ses ongles étaient devenus des griffes acérées.

« Et il a ramené à la surface ma part démonique, siffla-t-elle.  
-L’illusion dans laquelle self était plongé était agréable pour self », la contra-t-il simplement.

Illyana le considéra pensivement. Elle n’avait pas pensé à lui demander quelle avait été son expérience dans ce monde imaginaire où le trickster les avait expédié, et elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’il dirait une telle chose. De plus, Warlock était connu pour son naturel pacifique. Ce fut à elle de rester songeuse.

« Mais si self-friendIllyana a souffert, alors il faut sortir les autres self-friends d’ici, trancha-t-il, ce qui la tira de ses réflexions. Et ensuite, on s’occupera de self-enemyNanabozho. »

Elle acquiesça, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. 

*****

Ce fut le rai de lumière sur son visage qui réveilla Doug. Quelqu’un avait ouvert en grand le rideau de peau qui séparait le tipi de l’extérieur. L’adolescent plissa les yeux. En s’habituant peu à peu à la luminosité, il distingua deux formes familières, qui se tenaient sur le seuil. 

« Warlock ? Illyana ? demanda le jeune mutant. Mais que se passe-t-il ? C’est quoi, ce rêve ? s’étonna-t-il. C’est rare de se réveiller au même endroit que celui où on s’est endormi, quand c’est dans un songe…   
-C’est pas un rêve, Doug, lui asséna la sorcière. C’est une illusion, et tu en es prisonnier.   
-Mais self-friendIllyana et self vont délivrer self-soulfriendDoug », le rassura Warlock. 

Confiant, Doug mit la main dans celle de l’alien et se leva.

*****

Ce fut un peu plus difficile de localiser les trois autres membres de l’équipe. Ni Doug, ni Warlock, ni Illyana n’était déjà allé dans cette partie de la toile d’araignée tissée autour d’eux. Ils pensaient aussi que ce monde illusoire serait petit, à la mesure d’un piège tendu à six adolescents, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Au contraire, ils avaient l’impression d’être tombés dans une véritable dimension parallèle. Comme lors du combat avec l’ours-démon, ils se sentaient ancrés dans un imaginaire touffu, celui des Cheyennes.

Ils demandèrent leur chemin aux créatures qu’ils rencontraient. Certaines, comme le démon des eaux, se montraient quelque peu inquiétantes. D’autres, tel Coyote, n’avaient rien à envier à Nanabozho sur le plan de la roublardise. L’Aigle était bénéfique, mais fier. 

Pourtant, quelques-unes de leurs rencontres se montraient tout de même sympathiques, à l’instar de cette mère de famille qui avait dit s’appeler « Première Femme », et qui les avait guidés.

« La Two-Spirit et son épouse ne se trouvent pas très loin. Elles vivent dans le village qui se situe de l’autre côté de ce rempart rocheux.  
-Two-Spirit ? » avait relevé Illyana.

Elle leur avait alors expliqué qu’ici, Rahne était considérée comme une Two-Spirit, une personne qui disposait de deux esprits protecteurs – en l’occurrence, la Jeune Fille et le Loup. Ce statut lui conférait d’épouser une autre femme, si elle le désirait.

« Un peu comme Warlock et moi ? s’enquit Doug d’une voix hésitante. On l’avait appelé _heemaneh_ , je crois…  
-C’est la même chose, confirma Première Femme. _Heemaneh_ , _winkte_ , Two-Spirits, tous ces termes recouvrent une même réalité. » 

Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Warlock. 

Illyana se tourna vers eux avec une certaine curiosité, mais sans oser les interroger sur leur relation. Personne ne lui avait vraiment parlé de ce qui s’était passé, mais elle commençait à vaguement comprendre pourquoi ses deux amis s’étaient sentis relativement à l’aise dans l’illusion.

Il leur fallut presque une journée entière pour contourner l’amas de rochers. Le soir venait tout juste de tomber lorsqu’ils atteignirent le bon village. On leur indiqua sans peine la tente de la _winkte_. 

« Dani, Rahne, debout ! »

Comme Doug et Warlock lors de la nuit de leur mariage, les deux jeunes filles s’étaient endormies l’une contre l’autre. Après s’être frotté les yeux, un sourire sincère illumina leur visage.

« Oh, c’est vous ! s’écria Rahne en s’ébrouant. Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir !  
-Nous aussi, répondit Doug. On vous a longtemps cherchées…  
-Mais où est Roberto ? s’enquit Dani une fois qu’ils furent tous entrés.  
-Nous l’ignorons, avoua Illyana. Mais nos recherches ne sont pas encore terminées, loin de là.   
-Ah, mais on pourrait demander à Première Femme ! pensa tout haut Doug. Elle nous avait bien aidé, la première fois…  
-Première Femme ? » répéta Rahne sans comprendre.

Brièvement, ils lui expliquèrent cette rencontre et se mirent d’accord pour tenter de retrouver cette personne. Tandis qu’ils sortaient du tipi et qu’ils se mettaient en route, Dani leur expliquait le rôle capital de cette femme. C’était en quelque sorte l’Ève des Amérindiens. Quant à Premier Homme, il représentait Adam.

Même en marchant toute la nuit, ils n’arrivèrent devant la tente de Première Femme et de Premier Homme qu’au grand jour. Leur ancien guide s’était assise en tailleur devant son tipi et réalisait des paniers. Elle leva la tête lorsqu’ils s’approchèrent d’elle. 

Le groupe la salua respectueusement, puis lui parla de leur compagnon disparu. Une profonde ride barra alors le front de la Grande Mère.

« Pour votre ami, ce sera plus difficile, déclara-t-elle d’un ton sombre. Il est mort dans le monde des illusions.  
-Mort ! s’exclamèrent les New Mutants, dévastés.  
-Illusions, leur rappela Illyana, qui gardait espoir. Cela veut dire que ce n’est pas réel.  
-Tu as raison, enfant-démon, confirma Première Femme en lui souriant. Ce n’est qu’une mort provisoire. »

Illyana frémit en entendant cette appellation, mais prit sur elle et réussit à conserver son sang-froid.

« Pouvez-vous nous aider ? s’enquit la sorcière.  
-Peut-être, affirma-t-elle. Formez un cercle et tenez-vous la main. On peut peut-être ramener son esprit du territoire des Chasses Éternelles, vers lequel il se dirige en se moment même. S’il n’est pas trop tard. »

Leurs mains se nouèrent les unes aux autres, tremblantes. 

*****

Roberto flottait dans le non-être. Il était toujours conscient, mais il n’avait ni faim, ni soif, ni froid. Plus rien ne pouvait l’atteindre. Son âme se sentait en paix. C’était comme une chute immense, pendant laquelle il ne ressentait aucune crainte.

Au-dessus de lui, il discernait vaguement une sorte de terre promise. Des terrains de chasse infinis, des tipis qui fumaient, des enfants en train de jouer, des mères paisibles, des guerriers. 

Le territoire des Chasses Éternelles.

Soudain, il entendit un appel. Une sorte de ressac, qui l’entrainait dans le sens inverse, qui le ramenait sur terre. Au départ, ce n’était qu’un petit son répétitif, puis le bruit de fond se changea en mots distincts. En prière. 

« Tu n’es pas mort, Roberto. Tu es victime d’une illusion. Reviens parmi nous, s’il te plaît. » 

Il entendit distinctement Dani, Rahne, Doug, Warlock, Illyana. C’était ses amis qui l’appelaient ! Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner, surtout si leur message disait vrai.

Mais le territoire était là, à portée de main…

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures, mon garçon. » Une autre voix, cette fois très différente de celle des New Mutants, mais semblable à celle qui lui avait déjà parlé de paix de l’âme. « Écoute-les. J’ai été trop pris pour te secourir et te ramener à l’existence, tout à l’heure. J’ai subi un… » Son interlocuteur s’interrompit, mal à l’aise. « Un fâcheux contretemps. »

Roberto basculait toujours dans le néant, mais dans l’autre sens. Son âme ne s’élevait plus, elle tombait. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers le bas et vit le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Il préféra ne plus regarder, clôt les paupières et s’attendit à un choc sec.

Qui n’arriva jamais.

Le flottement s’était arrêté. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, l’adolescent rencontra des visages familiers.

« On a réussi ! exulta Rahne.  
-Self-friendRoberto va bien ? le questionna Warlock.  
-Oui, merci », répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

Les autres l’aidèrent à se lever tandis qu’Illyana récapitulait la situation.

« Très bien, assura-t-elle. Nous voilà au complet. Il ne nous reste plus qu’à sortir de cette illusion.  
-Une illusion ? redit Dani, interloquée. Ce n’est pas un enlèvement, une reconstitution historique, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Ils la considérèrent tous, surpris.

« Tu n’as pas encore compris où on était ? l’interrogea Illyana. Ce n’est pas la réalité, ici, c’est pourtant évident !  
-Il me semblait pourtant… »

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser une mouche. Les autres étaient tous surpris de constater que c’était la seule à ne pas avoir pensé évoluer dans une illusion, ou au moins rêver. C’était peut-être parce que les motifs amérindiens lui étaient trop familiers ?

Cela ne réglait toujours pas leur souci. 

« Petit problème technique : comment on fait pour sortir d’une illusion? demanda Roberto, qui avait rapidement récupéré son mordant.   
-Quand on rêve, faut mourir pour se réveiller, proposa Doug.  
-Non merci, grimaça le Brésilien. J’ai déjà donné. C’était agréable, mais je ne préfère pas tout de suite revivre cette expérience, c’est bon.   
-Et puis pour la deuxième fois, Doug, c’est pas un rêve ! grommela Illyana, agacée. Quelqu’un n’a pas une meilleure idée ? »

Ils réfléchirent profondément. Au bout d’un certain temps, Rahne proposa timidement :

« Et si on cessait de croire en ce qui nous entoure ?  
-Tu veux dire, le monde de fiction dans lequel on est ? précisa Illyana.  
-C’est ça, confirma-t-elle.  
-Self a déjà essayé, révéla Warlock, mais self s’est retrouvé dans un espace vide.  
-Pareil pour moi, confia Illyana. Ceci dit, peut-être que si on s’y met tous ensemble… »

Une fois de plus, ils se tinrent la main en cercle et se concentrèrent. Au début, il ne se passait rien. Puis, peu à peu, les couleurs devinrent plus hésitantes, les sons, moins affirmés. L’odeur agréable d’herbe fraîche qui émanait des plaines perdit peu à peu son intensité, avant de s’évanouir. Puis ce fut le tour des cris d’oiseaux, de l’apparence de la chaîne de montagnes toute proche, et même du contact du sol contre leurs mocassins. 

Pour finir, ils sortirent tous du monde factice. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position qu’auparavant, hormis le fait qu’ils se situaient maintenant dans le salon. Au centre de leur cercle, Nanabozho les attendait de pied ferme.

*****

Illyana, sur le qui-vive, dégaina immédiatement la soulsword et la plaça sous le menton de leur assaillant. 

« Qui es-tu vraiment ? Et que nous veux-tu ? Je ne te conseille pas de mentir. Tu aurais vite fait de te retrouver avec cette épée en travers de la gorge. Et plus de tour de passe-passe, cette fois ! Nous sommes dans le monde réel, et tu seras tué pour de bon.   
-Je… je suis le totem de Dani, révéla le lapin, terrifié. J’essayais juste de lui venir en aide.  
-En l’enfermant dans une illusion ? gronda la sorcière, féroce.  
-Laisse-le parler, Illyana, lui demanda Doug, patient.   
-Son totem ? releva Rahne, curieuse.  
-Chaque enfant dispose d’une divinité qui le protège, expliqua Mirage. Tout dépend de sa personnalité. S’il est rusé et malicieux, ce sera Coyote. S’il se montre persévérant et travailleur, il s’agira de Blaireau. Et moi, c’est Nanabozho, parce que…  
-…parce que tu crées des illusions, toi aussi, termina Doug à sa place. Je comprends.   
-Mais c’est quoi exactement, un totem ? s’enquit Roberto.  
-C’est un dieu qui te protège. Une sorte d’esprit protecteur, finalement.  
-Drôle de manière de protéger… glissa Illyana, peu convaincue.  
-Je suis sûre qu’il voulait bien faire, le défendit Dani. Relâche-le, s’il te plaît.  
-Pas avant d’être certaine de ses intentions ! rugit-elle. Je ne me laisserai pas manipuler de nouveau.  
-Que veut faire self-friendIllyana ? l’interrogea Warlock, un peu inquiet.  
-Le tuer, si nécessaire », assura-t-elle froidement. 

Un frisson parcourut l’équipe. Dani décida de s’interposer.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, déclara-t-elle calmement, mais fermement. S’il t’a fait du mal, c’était involontaire. Et il reste mon totem.  
-C’est pour cela que tu étais la plus prise dans l’illusion, comprit soudain Rahne. Moi, j’ai très vite eu l’impression de rêver, ou quelque chose comme ça.   
-Moi aussi », affirma Roberto. 

Doug hocha également la tête.

« Mais comme il s’agissait de ton totem, il a accentué tous ses efforts sur toi.   
-Quitte à moi bien réussir avec moi, remarqua Illyana.  
-Ou avec self, compléta Warlock.   
-Quand je vous ai vu, expliqua le trickster, j’ai décidé de vous aider, vous aussi. Vous le méritiez. Après tout, vous êtes ses amis… » Il fit un clin d’œil à Rahne. « Voire même plus. »

Elle rougit violemment. Elle espérait bien que Nanabozho n’allait pas raconter devant les autres ce qui s’était passé dans l’illusion. Lors de leur prétendue nuit de noces, Dani et elles s’étaient embrassées et caressées sans retenue. De retour dans le monde réel, sans le sentiment d’irréalité que suggérait l’illusion, la jeune protestante s’en sentait toute honteuse. D’une certaine manière, ces actes avaient été réels. Ils n’avaient pas existé que dans son esprit.

La sorcière la tira de ses réflexions.

« Alors comme ça, tu as voulu m’aider, moi aussi ? le défia-t-elle, sur la défensive.   
-Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal, soupira le trickster. Pardonne-moi. »

D’un ample mouvement de manches, il rendit sa véritable apparence à la jeune fille, qui se tâta le crâne en guise de vérification. Tout était redevenu normal. Plus de cornes, plus de queue fourchue, plus de griffes.

« Je ne sais pas si c’est assez », réfléchit-elle pourtant à haute voix, en jouant avec la soulsword. 

Mirage se tenait toujours entre le dieu lapin et elle, mais cette condition ne semblait pas l’arrêter. Après tout, rien ne l’empêchait de passer la lame au travers du corps de son amie, qui ne ressentirait rien. Cela blesserait tout de même son adversaire – peut-être même mortellement. Elle déclara ce constat d’un ton glacial.

Brusquement, les autres prirent peur.

« Illyana, ça suffit ! cria Doug. Si tu le tues, ta vengeance sera démesurée par rapport à ce qu’il a fait.  
-Il a raison, confirma Rahne d’une voix tremblante. L’offense n’est pas si grande.  
-Pas si grande ? rugit la sorcière. Il a ramené à la surface mon aspect démonique !  
-Pour t’enseigner l’équilibre…  
-Assez ! » Elle leva l’épée, prête à l’abattre, mais cette fois, ce fut Warlock qui l’en empêcha.

« Self est désolé que self-friendIllyana ait dû souffrir, expliqua-t-il, mais self ne pense pas que self-enemyNanabozho mérite la mort. » Il s’interrompit. « Ni même le nom d’ennemi.   
-Si vous me laissez partir, haleta le dieu lapin, je promets de ne plus jamais vous importuner. » Il regarda son agresseur droit dans les yeux, l’air navré. « Surtout toi, Illyana. »

Les New Mutants se consultèrent du regard.

« Qu’en dites-vous ? s’enquit Roberto. Moi, ça me semble correct.   
-Mais alors, je ne te reverrai plus jamais, totem ? s’inquiéta Mirage.  
-Seulement si tu le souhaites, la rassura-t-il. Je ne t’abandonne pas.  
-Alors, c’est d’accord, admit-elle. Va en paix. »

Soulagé, le trickster disparut de la pièce. On eût dit qu’il aurait pu le faire bien plus tôt, mais qu’il ne voulait pas non plus avoir l’air de s’enfuir. Pour un personnage aussi retors, c’était une attitude assez noble de sa part, nota Doug.

Ils tentèrent de se divertir en passant une soirée normale. Mais Illyana avait failli tuer un dieu mineur, ce qui faisait réfléchir. L’atmosphère resta chargée, jusqu’à l’intervention de Roberto qui n’aimait pas les ambiances pesantes. 

« C’était mieux qu’un western, finalement ! » conclut-t-il. 

Tous esquissèrent un sourire. Oui, nettement mieux, c’était sûr.


End file.
